Cat & Mouse
by chellybean82
Summary: Peter needed a run. After the events going on in Beacon Hills, The last thing he expected was the newest shifter in town. Nor would he ever imagine the demons that follow her.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat & Mouse**

Peter needed a run. After the events going on in Beacon Hills, The last thing he expected was the newest shifter in town. Nor would he ever imagine the demons that follow her. [ Rated M for future violence and sex ] Split POV

**Chapter 1**

_**Hide & Seek**_

* * *

Peter loved the feeling of the wind rushing past him as he nearly flew through the forest. The preserve was their land, the Hales and not many dared disturb said land. The fire had made sure of that. Tales of ghosts and beasts haunted the woods and one such ghost, and beast was taking this much needed peace to get his thoughts together in the zen of his even breathing and steady pace.

Dear ol' blue eyes was letting go of everything on his mind as of late and it felt good for him to let loose and not worry about anything. Peter slowed his pace as he reached the small river that ran and wound its way snake like through the preserve. He caught his breath and crouched down to take a handful of the ice cold water and run it over his face and hair. He gazed down to the water as he drank and thoughts started to creep back toward him like a shadow however the silence and reflection were short lived as his heightened senses picked up a scent and a sound.

The sounds were gone as quick as they broke the silence of the calm and peaceful forest. Peter stood and lifted his nose to the sir, sniffing and then turning his head in that direction. His mind registered the scent...female, angry, wounded, blood..._Supernatural_.

Peter's eyes flashed bright blue taking in all the new information. There might be another wolf around but something seemed off from the scent. It wasn't familiar. Not only was the person a stranger but they didn't seem the same species. Peter was aware of the existence of other species in the world, but he hadn't met any in person before. His anticipation was great as he now moved with that same speed and determination as before. Trespassers were fair game to Peter, they didn't know just who they were messing with. The signature smirk crossed his lips and made his neon eyes twinkle as he ran full tilt through the woods. It was time to misbehave.

* * *

She was running so fast, She wasn't able to see the woods around her. A blur swooshed past her and she let her instincts rather than her vision kick in. She deftly dodged damaged debris to the best of her ability. She would have made it all the way off the preserve if not for the faint scent of another near by. She twitched, letting the scent register and make her start thinking. Thinking gets you killed when it comes to running blindly in the forest. The next thing she saw was a tree and then...darkness.

The sound of a male voice rang in her head as she was skating the thin ice of consciousness. When she didn't respond to the voice, a sharp pain was felt and her eyes shot open wide. Once emerald green with flecks of gold, her orbs now shone a brilliant green that only made the pain come back. She howled out in agony as the once slight pain now began to grow. She felt her temper flare, her claws bare and her fangs lash out. She turned her head to view her captor and only caught a glimpse of him...his pale skin, brown eyes and the smell of filth that surrounded him like an aura before there was that scent again. The wild, wolfy smell that caused her all this grief in the first place.

She looked around for them. Once the man was standing there and then a blur moved by and they were gone. She snapped her head to look to the tree she first ran into. There was the wolf, glowing blue eyes of a killer holding the seemingly human man up to the tree with ease. Words were spoken but she was in far too much pain to focus on that. In the blink of an eye, the wolf snapped the mans neck and dropped him unceremoniously to the ground without a second thought of the murder he'd just committed. It was then that the pain was too much to bare and another howl was given as the wolf moved over to her. He knelt down with those glowing blue eyes, spoke something more then darkness..

* * *

The other shifters smell was getting weak. It was muttled with another's and threw Peter off a bit. He stopped and looked around once more lifting his nose to the air and sniffing to see where the smell came from. He changed course slightly and ran towards the northwest corner of the preserve. The other smell was getting stronger. It was a man, human. He smelled of gunpowder and his own musk from living out in the woods for a bit too long. Peter sped up until he could hear them up ahead. It was then he stopped and would watch for a moment to make sure he wasn't with a large group.

The human was obviously a hunter. His weaponry was far too advanced for your average idiot. Along with the silver, The man carried with him a bronze dagger that he used to cut into the woman, the shifter strung up to a tree. It was then he saw exactly what he was dealing with. The woman opened her eyes wide and green eyes glowed with a painful fire. She howled but it wasnt like his. It was something different. He smirked slightly and saw that they were not going to be bothered with other hunters. It was then Peter made his move. Fast as lightning the blue eyed wolf ran and grabbed the hunter by the neck and pinned him to a tree nearby. Peter spoke through the grit fangs and snarled. " You chase a creature into the worst possible place for a hunter. Force me into being the hero. For that, I make an example of you. "

Peter snapped the hunters neck and dropped him to the ground now done with him and moved over to the woman. She howled out again, He couldnt help but smile and let those brilliant blues gaze into her glowing green orbs. " Calm down kitten...Big bad wolf's got you now." All her energy spent, she blacked out once more and Peter cut her down, carrying her in his arms back toward the burned out shell of the Hale home. At least there would be no worry there from anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stop and Stare

The pull from slumber into consciousness was easier than earlier. Heavy emerald eyes fluttered open and took only a moment to adjust. She was curled on her side facing the inside of the fire stained room. She took a deep breath and information loaded her senses with the smells of the fire to the wolf sitting just to her right in a chair that looked rather out of place. It wasn't burned, nor was the bed in which she lie. It smelled like him. A voice broke the silence and her eyes shifted over to Peter who was smiling seeing her awake.

**" I must say, you are a pro at sleeping. Two days and not a peep. "** Peter rose from his arm chair and crossed the distance over to the bed, taking a seat at her bedside. Her heart made a loud thud in her ears and she knew Peter could hear it as well. Those beautiful blue eyes simply smiled as he shook his head. **" I don't think I would have stayed so vigilant were I up to no good. "** attempting to put her mind at ease. He showed her his hand and how there was nothing in it and then moved to look under her bandage on her side. Her wound was healing slowly, but at least it was healing.

She simply watched him. He made a good point. Why would he try to help her if he was just going to kill her later. She let her eyes follow his hand to her side. He removed the bandage to check on her wound and her eyes went wide as she looked to it. She moved her hand to touch the tender flesh and winced lightly. For the first time in days, she spoke. It was soft but enough for Peters senses to pick up on. Her accent rich with Latin heritage made Peter stop and pay attention all the more.

**" I owe you a debt. I was sure I was done for back there in the forest. "** She looked from him back to her wound. **" I don't suppose you picked up the weapon the hunter..."** she paused seeing the glint of bronze of the knife now held in the wolf's hand. There was that signature Peter Hale smirk as they both came to the realization that these two creatures were nothing alike.

He looked the ancient knife over, letting his fingers play over the rough edges. **" Bronze? So Were-kittens have an allergic reaction to third place... interesting. "** He cut his eyes back over to hers and offered her the knife, hilt first. Instinctively, she flinched away as if he were going to touch her with it. When she saw he was offering it to her, she sighed lightly and took it by the leather binding as to not hurt herself. As she looked the knife over, Peter spoke again. **" It occurs to me that there are a few things I don't know about you."** As he spoke he looked away but as he looked back he saw her with her own weapon, a small collapsing blade of silver.** " However you seem to be on par with all the information."** giving a nervous smile.

She chuckled and shook her head. **" You have the gift of the silver tongue. It's a wonder it doesn't burn your mouth. "** She sheathed her weapon back in her bracelet and moved to get up. She winced but kept moving, ignoring his hand to help her up. She stood and noted her clothing wasn't on her but on the end of the bed. Without hesitation or a show a humility she moved with a grace befitting her people. She spoke once more as she slipped her clothing on. **" I am not born this way, nor am I bitten or clawed. I was cursed by a very ancient, very power and very vengeful deity. "**

Peter moved to stand and folded his arms listening. Of course he took the time to appreciate the fine female form before him. He noted the tattoo on her hip, the scars along her back and legs. It would make sense if those happened before she was transformed into what she is now. Of course the question that was raging inside him was just that. **" Not bitten or clawed but cursed...so what does that make you, if silver has no effect on you?"**

She finished dressing, much to Peters disappointment, and turned to face him. She walked toward him and gazed into his eyes. She was seemingly searching for something. She then shook her head after a moment. **" I'm in debt to a wolf...how times have changed.."** She smiled lightly and kept watching his eyes. **" I am Anara. Without getting into everything, I will suffice to say that I am what you would call a poly-morph. I have many shapes. Bronze is to me as silver is to wolves. " **She gave him a short answer only because he saved her life. She hoped it would appease him for now however she didn't know Peter Hale that well.

* * *

I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. I will try to update every week. I am a huge Peter Hale fan and I have many stories for him that im putting into this format. Comments and suggestions are helpful. We see a Softer side of Peter here than in the show. He's a very complex man. with as many sides as Anara has forms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anara moved around the ramshackle of a room and found that every step she took was increasingly more difficult than the last. Peter could sense something wasn't right and stood, moving over to her. He placed a hand on her elbow and she flinched away at the touch. **" Again, I'm not in the market to injure you so calm down kitten...we need to get that wound looked at. "** She shook her head **" You know as well as I that I cant go to the hospital. It will pass. "**

Peter gave a grunt **" You are bull headed. You turn into one of those as well? You seem like you have the disposition. "** He grabbed his keys and opened the room door. **" Down to the car, we're going to a specialist. "** She lifted a quizzical brow to him and cocked her head to the side. ** " He specializes in cases such as yours. He's patched me up more times than I can count now would you please come with me? "** Peter spoke, exasperated from having to speak more than he liked. **" He's the towns vet, and knows about us and a lot more, so I think you are safe with Deaton." **

She took another step and started to fall to the floor from the pain. Peter moved swift as lightning to catch her and then lifted her up. His arms veins streaked with black as he could feel the pain she was in and narrowed his brow as he rushed downstairs with her in his arms. He muttered lightly as he moved.** " You could have at least told me you were in this much pain. "**

* * *

Peter sped to Deaton's with Anara in the passenger seat, leaned against the glass of the window. Once he made it to the clinic, he got her out, curled her in his arms once more and moved to push the door open. **" Deaton! I need your help!"** Peter called and Alan came out from the back on alert. His eyes widened and Peter shook his head **" Before you go making accusations, I didn't do this. I found her on the preserve and killed the hunter that did this to her. Shes wounded and not healing. Maybe you can help her."** Peter moved her to the exam table in the back and as she tried to move to get up, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down to her. His beautiful blue eyes soft as he spoke to her. Not something Peter was known for and this action even took Deaton aback.** " Anara..calm down. You are in the best care. "** She slowed her breathing and took a moment to let her eyes search Peters, but then she calmed down and gave a nod. Peter let her shoulders go but stayed close, taking her hand as he watched the good doctor.

Deaton looked to the wound on her side and crouched down to get a better view. **" I see the issue. I'm going to have to retrieve the splinter that is in the wound. Its going to hurt, so if you need to find something to focus on or hold on to... "** Peter held her hand a little tighter and simply nodded to her. She returned the nod and watched him as Deaton took his scalpel and forceps and cut the wound deeper. Anara arched her back slightly and squeezed Peters hand, her sharp cat-like claws extending and with her head tilted back, she let out a cry like one would hear from the big cats at the zoo. Deaton lifted a sliver of bronze and looked it over as it seemed to let off a little smoke after exiting Anara. With the pain residing slightly, She rest once more to the table and neon green orbs looked Deaton over, and then moved to Peter. If she weren't in so much pain, she might have told him thank you, but seeing his expression and slight smile he returned, He understood.

Deaton looked to her, they eyes, the claws, the cat sounds and smirked lightly. **" So it seems we have a new species in Beacon Hills. "** She snapped her glare to the doctor and moved a hand over the wound. It was closing up swiftly. She felt much better. She shot up on the table and slid off, moving to the door before Peter stopped her. **" That's no way to say thank you to the man that just saved your life. I'm guessing that bronze in you for much longer would have poisoned you. Around here we are grateful ****for Deaton's help because he doesn't have to give it. "** She tried to move him aside but Peter didn't budge. She growled. **" You endanger him by letting him help. He is human. "** While she argued with Peter, Deaton lifted a brow and put pieces of the puzzle together, out-loud. **" Cat-like shifter, allergic to bronze, Latin accent...****Nagual? Am I correct?"** Anara turned slowly and glared to Deaton and moved over to him and looked him over. She tilted her head, still glowing eyes and claws and fangs and...grrr.** " C****urandera**** ?"** He gave a simple nod to her and instantly her eyes faded back to normal, claws vanished as did fangs. She lowered her head to him. **" I apologize.. Thank you for blessing me. " **

To say Peter was confused was an understatement and Deaton could see his face contort.** " Anara here is Toltec. Ancient line from central America who believe that the C****urandera**** , or Shaman Healers hold the power of life and death in their hands and that any who defy them would have their lives, or their spirit taken from them. "** Deaton looks to Anara who still had her head bowed slightly, not daring to move. He smiled and lifted her chin. **" Peter here isn't the best man I've met, but he seems to care about what happens to you, I would trust him but if you have any issues, you come straight to me. We will keep him in line. "** She smiled at that and looked over to Peter and he rolled his eyes **" Everyone's a critic.."**

Deaton moved away to clean up and Anara moved to wipe the dried blood off her stomach as Deaton spoke. **" I'll have to tell Scott about our visitor. I'm sure he will be interested to know shes in town."** Anara lifted a brow **" Scott?"** Peter sighed, shaking his head as he moved over to help Anara get a spot she missed. His hands soft and gentle as he spoke. ** " Scott is the..well He's **_**my**_** Alpha." **And oh how it pained Peter to put those words together and form the phrase. She lifted her brows and gave a nod. **" I see. I would be honored to meet your elder if he wanted to see me. I've nothing to hide and it is his home after all. "** Peter chuckled lightly and ran fingers over her smooth skin, everything healed. He set the paper towel in the trash. **" I wouldn't exactly call Scott an elder. You'll meet him soon enough. "**

* * *

Soon the door to the clinic burst open once more and Anara and Peter moved swiftly in unison to the doorway, both eyes a blaze and claws at the ready. Scott burst in looking for Deaton and following right behind him was Derek holding a bleeding Stiles. **" Deaton! Its Stiles! He..."** Derek looked up as Scott halted in speech and movement. They both looked up to the set of green eyes and their eyes too started to glow their respective blue and red. Deaton moved between the weres and grabbed Stiles.** " Enough no one fights in here. Now tell me what happened to Stiles!"** He was moved to the exam table and Scott and Derek moved past the stranger, growls exchanged on both sides.

Deaton tended to Stiles as Scott told him what happened. **" We were walking in the woods, near the Hales and we were followed. I dont know what it was, but green glowing eyes, claws ..." **He found himself looking over to Anara who seemed to be slinking behind Peter, but after a closer look, it was Peter moving in front of her, seemingly guarding her from Derek's icy stare. Deaton pulled Scott back to reality for a moment. **" What about Stiles? He looks poisoned, but I dont know what to treat without the information. "** Scott moved over to Stiles who lay still on the table, breathing but seemingly unconscious. He pulled his shirt up to show a long scratch. Everyone looked to it and then Anara spoke up softly. **" Wolfs-bane. "** She placed a hand to Peters shoulder and moved to Deaton, Derek still watching her like a hawk. **" It works differently depending on application. This is to send a message. Your friend is fine. He simply sleeps. Wolfs-bane mixed with wild fig causes deep sleep paralysis. Cure him with amaranth. " **

Peter moved to intercept Derek who moved for Anara. He looked past Peter and pointed a finger at her. **" What did you do to Stiles? Why would you touch him!?"** Derek was fuming mad and rightfully so. A member of his pack had been attacked. Peter shoved Derek away from Anara and took a step back, meeting her hand on his shoulder. **" She didnt touch him. I have been with her for the past few days. " **this got a look from Scott, brows lifted on Derek and Peter looked back to Anara with a soft smile. **" She was being chased by hunters a few days ago. I took care of the problem and Deaton patched her up." **

Anara gripped Peters shoulder, glad he was there to lend his help. She stepped forward slightly, not letting go of her hero wolf just yet. **" He saved my life. I owe Peter more than I can return so If you would gather your pack, I think I can answer a few questions you have. Its the very least I can do. "** Derek looked to Scott, who made the call and gave a nod. **" This evening. " **

**" Man...I thought we were going to the movies!?"** said stiles sleepily on the exam table looking over to everyone. Scott sighed and moved over to Stiles. He looked to Deaton and got a nod.** " The loft, after sundown. We need to know what attacked Stiles and how to make it stop. "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Do I wanna know?_

* * *

Deaton met Derek and Scott at the loft. The place was buzzing with conversation from the guys talking to the doctor, to the girls who just entered. Lydia, Malia and Kira who had all seemed to grow as close as can be after the past few months. Stiles was on the couch and made room for the girls who brought him in on their conversation about what the green-eyed thing that attacked Stiles happen to have been.

Peter drove Anara to the loft and could tell she was nervous. He reached over and covered her left hand with his. Instead of moving it away or flinching, she smiled lightly and gripped his hand as well. Glad for the contact at the moment. **" Scott is much younger than I would expect an Alpha to be. "** Peter gave a nod. **" It's a long, drawn out story...I wouldn't bore you with the details, but we found Scott to be a true Alpha. He was born with it even if he wasn't born a wolf. He is a child making choices for everyone, but He is ultimately good, and will do anything to save his pack. I can't fault him for that. "**

Anara gave a nod as she listened to Peter and played with his hand on hers absent-mindedly.

Once they made it, she could sense all the creatures inside and took a deep breath in as she slipped from the car and looked up to the loft for a moment. She saw Derek standing there, arms crossed and eyes glowing that bright blue like Peter's own eyes as he glared down at her. She sighed and moved over to Peter, slipping an arm in his, which he of course he was more than happy to offer.

They made their way up the stairs and Peter slid the loft door open, then took her arm once more and led her into the werewolves den. She seemed to cling to Peter for a moment, a large group of people not making her want to leave his side any time soon. She let her emerald orbs look over everyone. She noted Deaton here and bowed her head towards him. She would be on her best behavior with him around and he knew that as well.

Scott moved over to take a seat between Stiles and Kira, Derek remained standing at the window looking out and the others piled around the couch and the floor. Issac bringing Danny since he was all caught up on the supernatural aspect of this city. Scott's Mom and Stiles' Dad were there talking and the whole gang seemed to be here but then the last one entered and Peter tensed up. Chris Argent entered and moved over towards Derek

Anara leaned in towards Peter slightly.** " So many Humans here..Is it safe for them to be here?" **Scott spoke up, hearing her from across the room.** " No more dangerous than them being at home and away from the pack. They are all pack here. They keep us strong and focused. So let's start and get the info on what attacked my best friend in the woods today if it wasn't you. "**

She took a deep breath and looked to Peter who let her arm go and moved just a few steps back and leaned on the wall, waiting and watching. There were more things he wanted to know and this was the time to find out. She wrung her hands together a moment and her heart thumped. Everyone in the room could tell she was anxious, scared and not at all comfortable in the presence of so many wolves.

** " I suppose I will start by telling you just what you seem to be up against. "** Her eyes locked with Stiles for a moment. **" Your attacker was a man. Something called a Nagual. A shape-shifter with a particular form. Some have their forms chosen for them, others have a say in what they are blessed with...and then some are cursed. I would love to tell you that the one to blame for your injury was a Cat-nagual named Quall .. However he is here because of me. "** She looked to the floor a moment and took a few deep breaths. A voice from the window spoke, it was Chris. **" What did you do that He's here to get you? Or drag you back as it seems. " **Anara looked to the hunter and gave a nod. **" He's here to find me, that's clear...but I can't go back. I made a mistake that got my father killed and..now he...he..."** her eyes watered and shimmery pools formed, threatening to fall. Her voice cracked before she all together went silent once more. She wasn't aware that her eyes started to burn green once more as she lost control and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she reached up and sent claws down Peter's arm. He winced and grunted, the rumbling in his chest quiet but heard. He reached forward and pulled Anara to his chest and held her there a moment, his free hand in her hair as to attempt to calm her. Derek, Scott and Issac moved to get closer but Peter held a hand up and shook his head.

They remained there a moment. Peter holding Anara and the others simply watching. His arm was healing so there wasn't cause for concern really. He looked down to her and sighed. **" He's here to kill you. That hunter I killed the other day was someone he either hired or was following him as well. Am I right?"** She nodded her head against his chest and he moved to wipe a tear off her cheek. **" So tell us how to either make him stop, or finish him off. We can't have anyone in jeopardy just because we are hiding you. " **

Derek moved over **" Since when are we hiding her? "** Peter snarled and glared to Derek. **" Since I stuck my neck out and killed that hunter that was lurking around our old house.** **I don't think that will go unnoticed. Look around you Derek...You've got a banshee, a coyote, a kitsune, a true alpha, two former alphas, the best emissary I've ever known and humans with enough smarts and skills to make up for whatever we as supernatural creatures lack. Now you are looking at a creature that can turn herself into anything she wants. Wouldn't you want that kind of person on your side? She's innocent. We don't leave her out in the cold to face her killer. She said she was drawn here by something or someone. We knew that was going to happen. "** Derek snorted and shook his head. Peter looked over to Scott and seemed to plead. **" Its your pack, Scott. It's your call. You know my view no matter what you decide. It just means I'll be doing things on my own. " **

Scott moved to stand and walk over to Peter and Anara. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders.** " We will find this guy, You will be safe with us. "** Scott looked around. He addressed the rest of the room. **" She needs our help. I don't think we'll be able to take Quall down without her so anyone who can help, we will come up with a plan. Those who don't, well then they won't. Simple as that. " ** As they looked to the group, Stiles and his dad moved over to Anara and put a hand on her arm. Then Melissa McCall and Deaton. Everyone moved over and placed a hand on either Anara or Peter who still held her as if to protect her from the world. Anara smiled lightly and gave a nod. Chris Argent moved over to Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder. **" We protect those who can not protect themselves... I say you take that anger out on the real reason we are here...to get the one who hurt Stiles. "** Chris then moved over and joined the others. Derek thought on it for a moment and then moved over to join the others. The mood lightened a bit after that and more questions could be answered now that it was less of a trial and more of a forum.

* * *

_The muse struck tonight! I even have most of the next chapter written. Woot!_

_Id like to say thanks for reading. Thanks for following. I've had to do a lot of research on the Nagual and the culture to fit it into the story to keep the story going and as close to text and canon as I could. Its painstaking sometimes but I think that you will like what you see. Thanks again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Howlin' for you**_

* * *

Anara sat on the couch with the pack seated around her. All eyes on the face as she was the newest and most interesting testament as to what they would be dealing with. Peter stood behind the couch, a hand on the back directly behind Anara. While the others were watching her, Derek was watching Peter.

**x Anara x**

* * *

" **So all we're looking for is a were-cat, right? "** Said Issac but Anara shook her head. **" I'm afraid there is a little more to tell about Quall. A Nagual can take the form of a species. So Quall can form any feline. "** Stiles lifted a brow. **" when you say any feline, does that include house cats? "** She sighed and gave a nod. **" Any feline. He is solitary so there wont be others like with your pack. The hunter that Peter killed was chasing Quall. He tends to leave a mess wherever he's been, but that's how he was raised. " **

" **How do we know its him if he's human? Does he have a certain smell? I guess he would smell like you, right?" **Scott asked Anara's eyes widened slightly and she looked down to her hands. **" No..he won't. "** when Scott asked why that was, she looked back to Peter for comfort and he wasn't there. She started to breathe heavy as if having a panic attack. She found herself surrounded by wolves with nothing to anchor herself to. She moved to stand to distance herself but they only followed her. She thought of flying away and when that thought popped into her head, that's when her form started to shift. Her eyes burned green once more but instead of fangs, her nose seemed to sharpen and curve down much akin to a beak. Her skin around her hair started to turn black iridescent like the color of ravens wings.

If the Sheriff or Ms McCall hadn't seen it first hand, they wouldn't have believed their sons. They were watching a girl turn into a bird. Peters comment on her turning into anything she wants wasn't just for show it seemed.

* * *

**x Peter x**

As the others questioned Anara, Derek pulled Peter off to the side and away so prying ears wouldn't listen in. Peter was hesitant to move but wanted to talk to Derek as well. They went into the hallway and closed the door halfway. **" You haven't been farther than two feet from her since I've met her. Something going on I should know about?" **Peter smirked and chuckled. **" Believe me Derek, I don't owe you an explanation. I saved her life, she trusts me. "** It was Derek's turn to laugh.** " You? She must not know you at all then. "**

" **I expect your snide comments so go ahead, get them out of your system now. "** Peter folded his arms over his chest as he sized Derek up. Derek reached forward and grabbed his still healing arm.** " So this is ok? I cant remember a time when you let something like this go. It wasn't that long ago either."** Peter shook his head. **" I don't know how to explain it. Something just draws me to her. Like I have to watch out for her. I can't explain it. "** He paused and looked up and around, then pushed the door open all the way when the air in the room changed and Peter and Derek saw Anara changing into something of a bird.

Both the Hales ran back into the loft and over to Anara. Derek started moving people back from her and Peter moved Anara back from the others. Deaton stood with Chris and assessed the situation. Peter looked to Anara and didn't know what to do. He took a step toward her and she lashed out, her hands has razor sharp talons on them but this time when she moved to scratch him, he dodged and then caught her wrist and he reached over and grabbed her other wrist. He backed her up to the wall, took both wrists in one hand and lifted her off the ground. She growled and struggled but he simply let out a growl, glaring at her with glowing blues. **" Calm down Anara! Control yourself."** It took a few moments but just like back at the clinic and earlier in the loft...Peter was there and was calming her down.

Her bird like features receded and she started to shake as if she were cold. Peter set her down and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. A hand petting through her hair. **" It's alright...calm down. No one here would hurt you. "** Peter moved her to the couch and sat beside her, still holding her to comfort and calm her. Deaton came over and crossed his arms, looking to the two of them. The pack was gathered round. **" I need everyone to understand whats going on here with these two, so that way no one gets hurt. "** as Deaton spoke, everyone perked up.** " I've seen this before. This is what happens when you deny your wolf what it wants most in this world. "** Peter lifted a brow and Anara followed suit. He clarified what he meant. **" She was drawn here but it's clear it wasn't the Nemiton. It's Peter."**

Chris spoke up.** " So you're saying that Anara is Peter's mate?"** This new information got looks from everyone including Peter. **" How can she be my mate? We just met!"** Deaton moved a bit closer. **" The wolf picks the mate. The human simply falls in love. In your case, you are protecting her. The Peter we know wouldn't stick his neck out for a stranger without cause." **Peter opened his mouth to protest but thought on that and simply closed it again. He knew it was true and Deaton continued. **" Anara seems moody and unbalanced. Shes calm around you Peter. You calmed her in my office and twice here. Things will return to normal when you stop denying yourselves what your animals want. " **

Anara looked to Peter and then saw everyone else looking. She laughed and blushed, looking down. **" Sorry I made you change. That's always my luck, fall for the bad guy. " **Peter brushed some hair from her face and chuckled. **" I'm not the ..." **he looked around and sighed **" Well I'm not that bad anymore. " **Anara chuckled. **" At least you're better than my last one. He's currently looking to kill me. "** Peters brow furrowed and he gave a grunt. **" Quall and I were supposed to be together. But hunters came and I was too beaten to stop them from killing my Father, the leader of our little pack. I called it off and told the family I had to leave. Quall told me he'd kill me when he found me. "**

"**Or take you back that seems worse. At least that's what I'd do in the situation."**

Everyone stared at Peter and stiles broke the shocked silence. **" Oh look! The old Peter is back!"** A few chuckled but Anara lifted a brow. She tried to show disappointment but her smirk broke through and she hit his arm. They group broke up then, some groaning and rolling eyes. **" Great... she likes him. He's not charming or funny, just so you know. "**

Some of the group left, others stayed to talk strategy. Peter took Anara to the guest room to give her a chance to talk about this whole _mate_ thing.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know but informative. next chapter will get into why this is rated M._


End file.
